Mirror
by SharilinAlenko
Summary: After another hard day of work, Shepard has only one thought in her mind: to lose herself in Kaidan's embrace... Smutty drabble written for Tumblr Kaidan Porn Week!


**I wrote this smutty drabble for Tumblr Kaidan Porn Week. I hope you all enjoy it! :D  
Leave a comment if you want thank you! ^_^**

**And a special thanks goes to my lovely _Mandy_ who beta-tested it: you're awesome as always!**

* * *

"Hold on Commander. Hackett out"

As the Admiral's hologram disappears in front of her eyes, Shepard puffs. This was a very long day for her with all the red-tape she had to deal with. She never liked to handle with such things, she's a woman of action and she always has been. Anyway, willy-nilly she's getting used to the role of a peace-officer-almost-politician that she was forced to perform since the Reapers' attack.

But even if she's been a soldier ever since she was eighteen, she will never be able to accustom herself to see all the death and the devastation that this war is bringing everywhere. Each mission rips out a fragment of her heart: she swallows hard leaving the War room remembering the little girl who was crying desperate over her mum's lifeless body during their last mission.

"God…" she murmurs trying to chase away that image. She walks slowly towards the CIC, her limbs stiff and her heartbeats irregular and when she finally arrives in front of the elevator all she has in her mind is the only thought able to comfort her, 'Kaidan'.

He is her lover, her best friend, her other half, her rock, her soft place to land. He's the one who chases her nightmares away, who heals her physical and psychological wounds, who massages her shoulders when the weight of the entire galaxy is too heavy on them…

Shepard sighs relieved as she pushes the bottom to her deck, thinking about being into his arms shortly afterwards. She needs him like her lungs need air… Getting lost in his welcoming warmth, his addicting smell invading her senses, his spicy taste flooding into her mouth, his burning passion taking control of her whole body making her squirm and wheeze with pleasure.

The more the elevator goes up the more she senses her cheeks flushing and a warm pool of heat spreading in her belly and when the door opens in front of her cabin she can barely help herself to not burst into the room like a typhoon and hurl her arms around Kaidan's neck. Instead, she takes a deep breath to calm down her itch and steps inside quietly.

Unfortunately, the scenery that appears in front of her eyes isn't what she has pictured in her mind. Her gorgeous biotic lover has fallen asleep on their bed. Shepard can't contain a bothered moan when she realizes that all her expectations would be betrayed by Kaidan's sleeping state. She bites her bottom lip, so tempted to wake him up, but she stay still on her spot admiring him. The duvet is covering his legs, leaving his muscular bare chest in view, his awesome features relaxed while his lips are slightly parted as a low snore exits from his mouth.

'Come on Shepard, don't be selfish!' she thinks at last, moving away from the bed with the intent to go to have a shower. As she starts to strip the clothes from her body all the anguish that she hardly managed to wipe out before comes back to grip her heart. She glances at Kaidan and again the idea of waking him seems so charming… 'No Shepard, stop with that. He had a hard day as much as you did. He deserves to rest!'

She sighs defeated and she enters into the bathroom completely naked.

She approaches the sink to brush her teeth but when she glimpses at the mirror her blood freezes in her veins because she can barely recognize herself in the reflected image. She seems so tired, exhausted, even older than her real age, the tone of her skin sickly pale, her blue eyes dull with bags under them, and brows frowned and tense. Almost trembling, Shepard undoes her ponytail making her curvy mahogany hair falling over her shoulders, but even now the appearance of the woman at the mirror doesn't get any better.

She can't stand to look at herself like this, so she bows leaning her temple on the cold metal dejected. The tears start to escape from her lashes while she tries to swallow the limp in her throat 'Who was that shattered person? No, she couldn't be me… No…'

This war is tearing Shepard apart, engulfing all her vital energy… She already died one time and in this precise moment she's sure she will not survive again to all this fatigue and this pain. She begins to sob hopelessly, overwhelmed by the dark despair that haunts her anytime she turns off her defenses, murmuring Kaidan's name like a mantra.

Suddenly, two warm hands come from behind and force her to stand up again. Surprised, Shepard glares at the mirror one more time and there it is Kaidan's face is now near hers, staring at her reflection very intensely while with his thumbs he dries the tears from her cheeks.

She gets lost immediately into his whiskey brown eyes, his lids still bulky from the sleep, and she begins to calm down. Without saying a word, he buries his nose into her lavender scented hair and takes a deep smell while his fingers dig into her red strands. After a while his digits begin to brush slightly the sensitive skin of her neck and his hot breath warms her right ear.

Shepard's totally mesmerized by Kaidan, his sight never leaving hers through the mirror as he carries on his actions. All the fear and the distress are being chased away one more time by him, his calloused hands caressing deftly her collarbone and down until they reach her breasts. When he pinches her nipples gently, she can't hold a whimper of pleasure that makes him grind his teeth. Soon she feels the proof of his bare arousal against her back and her own lust bores through her chest, her breath becoming erratic and her heart beating faster.

They don't talk, they don't even kiss each other… this is very strange because those foreplays are always essential in their lovemaking. But this time they just stay there losing into each other eyes at the mirror, while Kaidan savors the pleasure of caressing her smooth skin and Shepard melts down into his warm passionate touch.

When his right hand finally finds the apex of her thighs, she quivers into his arms moaning delighted as he rubs softly her little bundle of nerves. She jerks her hips against him involuntary, his impressive length pressed against her butt and Kaidan's reflected image shows his dark eyebrows frowning and his pupils completely wide with want.

His index tests the wetness of her folds and his left hand is on her hip forcing her to bend over the sink. She grabs the edge to maintain her balance just in time to avoid her fall as he buries himself to the hilt into her with a sure motion and a husky groan. They never break their eye contact through the mirror, even if he starts his heated pace, driving inside her from behind.

Shepard's knees are buckling under Kaidan's passion, she aches delighted at each hard push he makes. His hand has left her inner thigh to seize her breast, teasing her hardened nipple, and his lips are tense and slightly parted, barely showing his white teeth.

All the room is filled by their moans of pleasure; the looks on their faces in the mirror are completely consumed by desire. Possessing her frenzied almost wildly, exactly as Shepard required. She always loved their romantic and fluffy moments together… but now kindness and caring wouldn't be able to erase all the pain and the anguish in her chest. She needed to be overtaken by all his fervor, to see the fire in his eyes while he's plunging deeply again and again into her, to hear his hot flash slapping against her own, to sense the drops of his sweat sliding down her back.

His thrusts become more demanding, her knuckles are almost white because of the strong grip she's holding on the sink, and for the first time since Kaidan entered in the bathroom, she wants to kiss him. Frustrated she bits her bottom lip but suddenly he moves his left hand from her hip to her chin, his index brushing the inside of her mouth. Shepard whimpers at the contact and starts to lick his digit.

Seeing her in the mirror sucking it softly seems to be his undoing because he quickens his already fast pace, pushing impossibly deeply into her. The pleasure is so much unbearable that she bites his finger just the moment before she reaches her powerful climax, while Kaidan grunts with approval by crushing his hips one last time against her and starting to empty inside her.

They remain there panting while still staring at the mirror, their faces flushed and smiling.

"You… you're amazingly beautiful" he whispers to her. She gulps surprised at his affirmation, remembering the awful image she saw before. But when she focuses her attention on herself again, she almost jumps on her feet. Her cheeks are full and rosy, her lips moist and swollen, her eyes shining and her expression relaxed and satisfied. He is right, she is very beautiful now because the terrific woman that scared her has completely disappeared… thanks to him.

Kaidan gives Shepard a knowing glimpse, like he wants her to know that he understands everything.

'How… How is it possible?' she asks herself 'How did he know what I needed? How does he ALWAYS know what I need?'

He hugs her tightly against him and kisses her cheek "Don't worry, everything's going to be all right…"

The last residue of darkness has been washed away by his words and Shepard finally is happy and quiet. How could it be otherwise? She has this awesome man by her side and she will always have him.

"I am the luckiest woman alive..." she murmurs while she turns to give him a sweet kiss on his full lips.


End file.
